Left Behind
by Samandjackforever
Summary: What if janet didn't die in heros? What if they left her behind on the planet? Will she fogive them? Will she even survive? DanJan and SamJack in later chaps.


Summary- What if janet didn't really die? What if they left her on the planet? Will she ever forgive them? Will they ever forgive themselves? Will she even survive?

A/N- Maybe Daniel and Janet pairing later on, Sam and Jack pairing later on as well.

Left behind

Chapter 1- Oh crap

Janets eyes fluttered open as her hands felt the ground beneath her. She tried to move but a pain in her chest caused her to scream out and fall back to the ground. Flashes of memories came back to her, an injured airman, a fire fight, getting hit and…..Daniel.

She remembered to look of terror on his face as he screamed for a medic. Janet didn't know what to think, she knew she couldn't let the fear that was building in the pit of her gut overtake her. She had to remain calm and that was easier said then done.

Janet hissed in pain as she forced herself to sit up. She looked around, woods as far as the eye could see. She looked up to the sky, 'Shit, night fall is coming.' Janet thought as she noticed the orange tinge to the sky and it getting noticeably darker.

Janet's hand brushed up against something, her pack. 'odd, why would they leave something like this behind?' Janet asked herself as she opened it, thankfully there was enough supplies left to help her wound.

After her wound was taken care of, janet began to think of what she could possibly do. She can't go back to the SGC because a) she doesn't have an iris code and b) she has no clue where the Stargate is.

Tears stung Janet's' eyes, she was starting to get scared. "Come on janet, keep it together!" Janet told herself as she shook her head. She looked around at her now darkened surroundings; she had no light, no matches.

She leaned against a nearby tree, "Looks I'm stuck here for tonight." Janet said to herself as the sun set and the stars came out. She closed her eyes and drifted off to a restless sleep.

_At the SGC-_

Daniel tossed and turned in his sleep. He was having a very difficult time in "getting rest" as sam had told him. Every time he'd close his eyes, he'd see the lifeless body of Janet Fraiser.

Daniel sat up in his bed at the SGC, he was pissed. When they tried to go back for her body, they couldn't get a wormhole to connect. So in a months time, they were going to go on a tok'ra ship and retrieve her that way. It was wrong, but it was what they had to do.

Daniel got up walked out of his room. He had to talk to someone, anyone. Daniel walked down the hallway and found himself in front of jacks room. Without thinking he knocked on the door.

Daniel glanced at his watch, 'Arg, it's late, he either went home or he's asleep.' Daniel thought as he turned around to walk away. "Danny? What are you doing here still?" Daniel heard a voice from behind him.

Daniel turned around and came face to face with a very tired looking colonel. "I can't sleep, I need to talk to someone. My feet lead me here." Daniel explained as Jack stepped aside and let him in. "Talk away, I'm all ears." Jack said as he shut the door behind him. "I don't think Janet's dead." Daniel said right after the click of the door shutting.

"Daniel you saw, she's gone." Jack said his voice full of emotion. "No, jack. I don't think she is." Daniel said as he rubbed his forehead. "Daniel, get a hold of yourself! She's gone!" Jack said a little louder then he intended to.

"Jack," daniel started as tears stung his eyes, "She can't be. I mean my mind knows it but my heart is in denial!" Daniel said as he threw his hands in the air and the tears fell from his eyes. "I hate the Stargate." Daniel said quietly as he sat on a chair and started to cry softly.

Jack walked over to the crying figure in the chair and place a hand on his back, "Danny, it's going to be ok." Jack said as Daniel took hold of him and cried onto his shirt. "Jack, it's never going to be ok. Not now, not never." Daniel sobbed as his grip on Jack got tighter. "daniel, um I gotta breathe!" Jack exclaimed and daniel let him go.

Daniel looked jack dead in the eyes, "We will never know if she is alive or not until we go and get the body, but for now I don't want to think of her as dead. I think of her as……left behind." Daniel finished as he got up and left jack to his own thoughts.

END- Love it? Hate It? REVIEW! MORE CHAPS WILL COME!


End file.
